The Wedding Date
by GSRCSILVR25
Summary: someone from both Jane & Maura's past! This comes to light when Jane is invited to an old friends wedding.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I don't own any of these awesome characters, blah blah. This is my first Rizzles story. I have written for CSI, so I decided to do a sort of crossover with a CSI character, but not a case story. I don't think I could do a crime case justice, so I just don't write that part. I like character stories and dialogue! So, let me know what you think of this thus far and any ideas will be considered and I appreciate constructive criticism. _

Chapter 1

"Hey, Jane!" Frankie Rizzoli called out to his sister as he approached her desk. "Did you get an invitation to Randi's Wedding?"

Jane rolled her eyes as she turned to face her younger sibling with a fake grin. "Why yes, I did. Why?"

"What? You aren't excited to see the old gang?" Frankie gave her a knowing grin.

"Just…Don't! You know that Cindy Coffman will be there!" Frankie chuckled at his sisters discomfort. Cindy was Jane's nemesis from her Academy days. Cindy had stolen away the attention of a guy that Jane had interest in and then Cindy had the nerve to dump him for some woman that went to Harvard.

"Jane, that was years ago! Besides, Cindy probably won't even bother talking to you. She might not even show up! I hear she lives in Nashville now." Frankie took a seat next to Jane's desk, watching the intense look on his sisters face.

"Well, even so. I'm not going!" The Detective turned back to her computer.

"Not going where?" Maura strolled into the squad room, a cup of coffee in each hand. She placed one on Jane's desk and smiled down at her best friend.

"Jane and I were invited to the wedding of a childhood friend and her girlfriend. But Jane doesn't wanna go cuz Cindy Coffman's probably gonna be there." Jane punched her brother in the arm. "OW! What?"

"Frankie, don't you have some work to do or something?" Jane glared at him. Taking the hint, Frankie held up his hands in defeat and got up.

"Well, I'm going to go to the wedding. It's a great place to hook up." Frankie's smile was short lived when he saw the look of disapproval from both Maura and his sister. "Ok, well, I better get going. See ya later!"

Maura waited until Frankie exited the room and took his seat next to Jane's desk. She sipped her coffee silently, knowing her friend would explain fully when she was ready. She was always intrigued by the stories of Jane's growing up years. Her own life seemed so dull in comparison.

"I mean, I don't hold grudges. But Cindy betrayed my trust and then acted like a complete bitch to Andy, who in turn wanted nothing to do with me since we were friends." Jane shook her head in disgust and sipped her coffee. Maura still remained silent, knowing this was not the end of Jane's rant. "Friends don't do that to each other, ya know? And the part that gets me, she didn't even like Andy! she just wanted to see if she could steal him away from me! Her friend! Then, she dumps him when she meets some brainiac science geek chick from Harvard!" Seeing the slightly annoyed look on Maura's face Jane wished she hadn't added that last comment. "No offense! I mean…there's nothing wrong with brainiacs. You're a brainiac and I like you just.."

"JANE!" Maura interrupted her, placing her hand on the Detectives arm. "Stop while you are ahead." Maura smiled affectionately at her.

"Sorry. I'm rambling."

"Obviously this incident upset you. It's good to release your emotions and not bottle them up." The Doctor smiled at her friend and got up out of her seat, smoothing the wrinkles out of her dress. "Well, if you want to discuss this further let me know. I'm free for lunch around 1pm."

Jane just smiled at the Doctor and sat silently long after Maura had left the room. Randi had been her best friend when they were in middle school. They were quite the pair, always getting into trouble. Neither girl would stand down from a fight and loved to play baseball with the boys. Frankie always had a huge crush on Randi and followed them around like a puppy, which annoyed Jane to no end. He was always right there to witness whatever mischief the duo found themselves involved. He was always the one to spill the news to their mother "accidentally". He never got punished, even if he was just as involved as the girls. Jane's parents seemed to think she should be an example to her younger brother and punished her accordingly.

"Hey, Jane!" Frost smiled at his partner as he took a seat at his desk. "I got you a donut. Korsak wanted me to get you a bagel, but I know better." The younger Detective winked as he shoved a paper bag to Jane's side of the desk.

"Thanks, Frost. I knew you were smart!" Jane returned his wink.

"HEY!" Korsak protested. "I just thought that you would be watching your weight, with the wedding coming up and all."

"Wedding?" Frost was now interested.

"How do you know?…..Frankie!…..He always has had a big mouth." Jane grumbled and took a huge bite out of her donut.

"He's just all excited to see if he can hook up with a bridesmaid. But isn't it a lesbian wedding? I have a feeling he's not going to have much luck!" Korsak and Frost both chuckled.

"Yeah, I think I would have better luck hooking up!" Jane laughed then stopped and added "not that I will be trying!" Frost and Korsak just shook their heads in agreement, a knowing look passing between them.

"She's an old friend of Frankie and I from the neighborhood. But I don't think I am going. Too much stuff from the past I do NOT want to revisit." Jane stared to explain but was saved sharing any further details when a call came in about a homicide.

Jane trudged up the stairs to her apartment. It had been a long afternoon. Typical drug involved shooting, but the witnesses were not cooperative and made getting the truth out that much more difficult. It took several hours, but they finally got a woman to give up the real version of events when she found out her boyfriend was trying to blame everything on her.

Joe greeted Jane with a quick bark when she entered the apartment. "Hey, Buddy! How are you?" Jane sat on her sofa paying attention to her canine companion. It was nearly 8pm so she decided to take Joe for a quick walk before having a nice long soak in her whirlpool tub. She paid a teenage boy in the building to walk Joe when he got out of school, but that was about 5hours ago. "Let's go for a walk, Buddy!"

Nearly an hour later, Jane let out a sigh as she finally sank down into the almost too hot water of her tub. She grabbed the beer she placed on the edge of the tub and took a hearty swig. "Now this is living!" Joe raised her head up from her spot on the rug where she always lay down when Jane took a bath. "I just need to train you to go get me a refill" Jane chuckled to herself at the thought and slowly sank deeper into the water.

As the warm water soothed her muscles and slowly melted the stress of the day away, Jane's thoughts drifted back to the wedding invitation and Randi. It would be nice to see her friend again, but she hated dealing with all the drama that seeing Cindy would stir up. The invitation did say +1 so, maybe she could just take Maura as her date. She chuckled out loud, causing Joe to look up at her with a tilt of her head. "well, it is a lesbian wedding! No one would think its weird for me to bring a woman." She looked at Joe. "And if Cindy happens to think that I have landed a successful, sexy woman, who am I to correct her?"

That decision made, Jane got out of her tub and dried off , changing into her favorite boxers and a t-shirt. Digging through her closet, Jane finally found the photo album buried under some old board games. The Detective triumphantly raised the album up at Joe who sat quietly watching her from the foot of the bed. "Lets go take a trip down memory lane, Joe."

Jane sat down on her couch and flipped through her photo album. Her mom always loved taking pictures of all her kids and their friends. There were plenty of photos of Jane and Cindy, Cindy and Frankie, the three of them together with Tommy lurking in the background. Jane chuckled out loud when she turned the page and saw the picture of her and her brothers standing in front of the "fort" they had constructed out of old boards and sheet metal. She really did have a good childhood.

Jane made a decision. She would go to the wedding. She would ask Maura to go as her +1 and show them all that she turned out just fine and had a HOT girlfriend who was a Doctor! Well, pretend girlfriend but they didn't need to know that bit of information. She would need to talk to Frankie and Tommy.

That decided, Jane placed the photo album on the coffee table and sat back to watch the local news while finishing off her 3rd beer. Now all she had to do was convince Maura to go as her date to the wedding. That should be easy to do. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, she said she's not goin!" Frankie sipped his coffee as he leaned against the counter in the coffee shop. "How did you find out about the wedding anyway, Ma?"

Angela Rizzoli chuckled at her eldest son. "Just because I'm not living in the old neighborhood doesn't mean I don't know what's going on. I have my connections!"

"You mean you and Carla and Linda and Sophie all still get together to gossip." Frankie chuckled.

Angela nudged her son's arm and nodded towards the door. Jane was walking towards them. "I know you were talking about me, so don't act all innocent." Jane stood next to her brother sending him a look of warning.

"Well, I need to get going, Ma." He leaned over the counter and kissed his mom on the cheek. He walked off ignoring the barely audible "Mama's Boy" that Jane threw his way.

Angela poured her daughter a large cup of coffee. She was sick of being accused of gossiping all the time, especially by Jane. As she silently pushed the to go cup towards Jane, she threw her only daughter a fake smile.

"What? Is something going on you don't want me to know about?" Angela just shrugged and began to wipe the counter. "oh, come on, Ma! What's with the silent treatment?"

They stood there silently for several minutes before Jane rolled her eyes and turned to leave. She was so sick of the games that her family played. It was such a low form of manipulation. Just as the Detective was about to walk off, her best friend and Medical Examiner came striding up to the counter.

"Good Morning, Maura!" Angela greeted the Doctor with a huge smile. "The usual? Large coffee & how about some of my special bunny pancakes?"

"Why yes, that does sound great! Thank you, Angela!" Maura smiled at Jane. "Are you having some pancakes as well, Jane?"

"NO!" Angela interrupted loudly. "SHE was just leaving."

"Oh, come on, Ma! I don't even know what I did this time to deserve the silent treatment!" Jane joined Maura at a nearby table. As she sat down she mumbled to herself "why am I complaining about this?"

"What was that you said, Jane?" Maura smiled at Jane and patiently waited for a reply. Jane just smiled back at her friend and mumbled "Nothing. Just forget it."

"So, have you decided whether or not you will be attending the wedding of your childhood companion?"

"You too? Geesh! Why does everyone insist on butting in to my business!" Jane sat back with a thus against the chair back and crossed her arms across her chest in a childlike pout.

"Jane," Maura shook her head and chuckled. "Your family just cares about you! I know they can be a bit invasive…"

"invasive?" Jane interrupted.

"Yes! Invasive…." Maura let out a loud sigh in frustration. "Perhaps you should just go to this wedding and show them all what a successful, respected, decorated Boston Police Detective that you have become over the years!"

"Yes! That's a good idea! Make em all regret they ever messed with Jane Rizzoli!" Jane sat forward, a crooked almost devilish grin on her face. "Maura, I need you to do me a favor."

"Well, certainly, Jane. Unless it involves something illegal, then I don't think I can participate." Maura sipped her coffee waiting for her best friend to explain.

"Well, I was thinking that I would go to the wedding. Show them all who Jane Rizzoli has become, like you were just saying. But I don't want to go alone. I need a date!" Jane smiled at Maura.

"Oh! Well, good! And Of course I will help you find a date. Now let me think…."

"NO! No! No!….I don't want you to FIND me a date, Maur. I want you to BE my date!" Maura just stared at her blankly. "Maura, earth to Maura!" Jane waved her hand in front of her friends face.

Maura finally looked at Jane. "Well, it IS a lesbian wedding, correct? I suppose you bringing a woman as a date wouldn't be awkward. But, Jane….People will then think WE are lesbians if we attend this function together."

"Nah…..I don't think so, Maur. But even if they did, am I that horrible that you wouldn't want to be known as my girlfriend?" Jane had a somewhat hurt look on her face.

"Oh, Jane! Of course not! I just wanted to point out all the facts! I would be honored to be your date for the wedding." Maura smiled at Jane and got up from her seat and hugged her best friend.

"So, what's that all about?" Angela was standing next to their table holding two plates of food. One with a giant bunny pancake and one with a regular circular pancake that almost covered the plate.

"I have just agreed to be Jane's date for her friend's wedding." Maura smiled at Jane who was busy playing with her silverware.

Angela placed the plates in front of the two women. "Really? Janie, I thought you told Frankie you weren't going?" Angela took a seat at the table with the two younger women.

"Ma! Aren't you working?" Jane looked around. There was no one in sight.

"I got a minute to talk. Now, what are you going to wear?" Angela had an excited expression on her face. Jane looked at Maura who was also wearing that same excited face. OH BOY!

"Yes, we MUST go dress shopping, Jane." Maura and Angela began discussing types of dresses and colors that looked best on Jane.

"STOP! Please. Just. Stop!" Jane shut her eyes and mumbled to herself. Maura and Angela gave each other a knowing look. Jane was getting frustrated by all the talk of fashion. If Jane had her way she would wear her slacks, t-shirt & jacket combo to every event.

"Janie, please just go shopping with Maura and get a new dress. You look so nice in dresses!" Jane looked at her mother's pleading eyes and let out a defeated sigh.

"FINE! Maura and I can go shopping for a new dress this weekend." At least my Ma wont be going with us, Jane thought to herself.

"And shoes!" Maura added with a grin. Jane gave her the trademark "REALLY?" look. "Well, you need shoes to match whatever dress we pick out, Jane. You know that! And OH! We may need to get you a new handbag."

"What a fricken' nightmare!" Jane mumbled to herself.

"Just eat your pancake, Jane. You can worry about all this later." Angela smiled at her daughter. "I'm so glad you decided to go. You show that Cindy that ya don't mess with Jane Rizzoli!"

Maura and Jane chuckled as Angela got up and made her way behind the counter to help a customer. Jane shoved another huge bite of pancake in her mouth and gulped at her coffee.

"You know, if you insist on eating like that, I may just withdraw my decision to attend this function with you, Jane."

"Oh….sorry!" Jane stated with a mouthful of pancake. Maura just rolled her eyes. This was going to be one interesting adventure!

A/N: This is kinda short, but wanted to give ya something! Response seems to be great! It will be a few chapters before we actually meet the CSI character who attended Harvard, a woman…..if you hadn't guessed its Sara Sidle! LOL! I wasn't trying to be secretive about it, but thought I should clarify so ppl know. This will be several chapters, so sit back and enjoy! And if you could, A review would be nice! Wendy (csilvr25 on Twitter)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jane looked at her reflection in the mirrors in the dressing room. Any dress would be fine with her, but Maura was being very hard to please. This was the tenth dress she had tried on and hoped that her best friend found it acceptable. Jane gave herself a fake smile thumbs up in the mirror before exiting into the waiting area where Maura sat.

"Oh, Jane…." Maura said almost sexily. "THIS is the dress." Maura slowly circled Jane taking in how the dress looked form every possible angle. "Yes, we must get this one, Jane. What do you think?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Jane chuckled to herself knowing she did not have a say in the matter.

"Okay! Go change back into your street clothes while I go pick out some shoes that will complement the dress." Maura spun on her foot and headed to the back of the shop where an assortment of shoes lined the back wall.

Jane rolled her eyes as she went back into the dressing room to change. "Thank God this is finally over" she mumbled to herself as she changed. A few minutes later Jane emerged in clothing that was much more comfortable than a dress. She was wearing her favorite black jeans along with a white v-neck t-shirt and her favorite pair of converse shoes. Her Ma and Maura both rolled their eyes when they first laid eyes on her this morning when she arrived.

"Jane! Get those nasty sneakers off! You need to try on some heels!" Maura held up a 3inch heel at Jane, a huge smile on her face.

"ugh! I hate trying on shoes. And I hate wearing heels, Maur!" Jane said with a slight whiney tone as she plunked down on the bench and removed her current footwear and socks.

"Jane, stop being a whiney child. You will look stunning! Is that not the result you were going for at this wedding?" Maura sat down next to Jane and handed her a pair of blue peep toes is the same shade as the dress that they had decided on.

"Fine! But only because I want Cindy to be green with envy at how awesome I've become." Jane grinned at Maura who returned the expression with a smile and chuckle.

Half an hour later they were exiting the small boutique with a new dress, shoes & handbag. Maura had insisted. Jane was too tired to fight her on the issue so she just let Maura pick out whatever she felt was appropriate. They headed out onto the sidewalk in an area lined with little shops and restaurants. They casually strolled in the direction of the parking ramp when Maura literally ran into a woman on the somewhat crowded sidewalk in front of the ice cream parlor.

"OH! I am so sorry!" The tall brunette woman apologized and bent down to pick up the bags that both she and Maura had dropped.

"Maura?" The tall woman stared in disbelief at the Doctor. "Maura Isles! I cant believe I ran into you!"

Maura smiled knowingly at the woman and reached out to hug her. "SARA! How are you?" They quickly exchange a hug, not realizing the look of horror on Jane's face.

"Jane, this is…." Maura notices that her friend's nostrils are flared and she has a hateful look on her face.

"Sara Sidle!" Jane snorts out at the woman and saunters up to her getting a bit into her personal space. "What the fuck are you doing in my city?"

"JANE! That is no way to talk to someone…" Maura stops talking when Jane holds her hand up in Maura's face.

"This is the…. The…. Bitchy Mcsmartypants that Cindy dumped me for!" Jane looks at Maura and she can see the hurt in her eyes.

"WHAT?" Sara is completely baffled by the whole situation and has no idea who this Jane woman is and how she knows her psycho ex-girlfriend from college. "I have NO idea who you are and yes, I dated a woman named Cindy ages ago. But I broke it off with her after a month or so when she began to develop some slightly psychotic behavior. I would NEVER cheat with someone or steal them away from a relationship."

Jane just stood there angrily staring at Sara deciding whether to believe her or not. Maura knew she had to do something to break the tension so she started to talk.

"Sara and I met at a forensics conference about 10 years ago and have made a point to get together at such events. And, Jane, you obviously know Sara from when she attended Harvard?" Maura was beginning to babble and Jane put her hand on Maura's shoulder to stop her from continuing.

"Yeah. I know her from her Harvard days when she was a girlfriend stealing tramp." Jane crossed her arms across her chest and stared intently at Sara.

"Look, I don't know what Cindy told you…but I had no idea she was dating anyone when we met. And actually she was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made in my life. The only good thing that came out of that relationship was the friendship I have with Randi." Sara explained calmly, hoping that Jane would see that she was in no way that kind of person.

"See, Jane! She didn't even know!" Maura smiled at the two brunettes. "So, are you here for Randi's wedding, Sara?"

"Yeah! Yes, that's what brings me to Boston!" Sara smiled nervously at the duo.

"We also will be attending the wedding. I will be accompanying Jane. I don't know Randi personally. She is an old friend of Jane's." Maura explained with enthusiasm. "Where are you staying while you're in town?"

Sara gave Maura her hotel info and they agreed to meet the next day for dinner and catch up. Sara insisted that Jane join them and she begrudgingly agreed.

"You still seem upset, Jane." Maura placed her hand on Jane's thigh when they settled into Maura's Prius a few minutes later.

"Well, it's just weird, Maur! You're friends with a woman who I have hated all these years and who I thought stole my girlfriend!" Jane thumped her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes. Maura continued to trace small circles with her fingers on Jane's thigh. Jane sighed at the calmness that came over her whenever Maura touched her.

"Jane?" Maura leaned in closer. "I need to tell you something about Sara."

Jane opened one eye and raised her eyebrow in question. Maura's hand was still making slow, steady patterns on the detective's thigh. Jane opened both eyes and began to lean in, thinking maybe she finally had her moment to find out what Maura's lips felt like on hers. She was headed towards bliss when Maura spoke.

"Jane….Sara was the first woman with whom I made love."

SMACK! Jane jumped back from Maura's touch and brushed her hand away. It was a shock like a cold bucket of water! This was worse than stealing a college girlfriend! This was Maura! This was not right and the hatred she had let go of moments before began to resurface.

"What the hell, Maura?" Jane stared at he unbelievingly. "Since when do you fuck women?"

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update and this isn't very long I know. Hope to have the next chapter this weekend. Please review and stick with me on this one! Hopefully my inspiration will stick with me to get more of this story down on the page! Thanks! Wendy


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Continuity Issues!

I thank you all for reading and appreciate the reviews! I also realize through a few reviews, I have some continuity issues! Sorry for the confusion! This is simply human error and I am fixing chapter One to eliminate the mention of Andy. Thank you to all those who noticed and im sure some just ignored it and kept reading hoping I would clear it up! LOL! So, this is where having a beta would be a good idea sometimes, eh? :O) Please keep reading and I will proofread and reread more to keep the continuity of the story. THANKS FOR READING! New update soon!

Wendy


End file.
